Bliss
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: A short oneshot describing the couple's thoughts during the moments in which Jim's memory returns; as well as the moment the couple discovered they were expecting a baby. Please review!


**This is my first Ghost Whisperer story. Hope you like it :) And please review! **

Bliss

Still trapped in the sewers, Melinda tried desperately to find a way to escape. But as she turned away from the walls that seemed to be closing in on her, she gasped as she spotted a body floating above the water. It was Jim. Well, it didn't look like Jim, and the mind inhabiting the body didn't know he was Jim. But her husband's soul was in there somewhere. Right now, though, she would still have to settle for calling him Sam.

And Sam was the name she used to address him now, as she pulled him out of the water. "Sam...you came for me," she told him as he regained consciousness. "Of course I did," the man replied without hesitation. Then, suddenly, the water stopped rising. Melinda began to use a crowbar to try to prise the door open. "Melinda, what's going on?" he looked at her, confused. She didn't stop in what she was doing, just answered him hurriedly, "It's okay, Sam..."

Now the man was even more confused. _Who is Sam? _He thought. "Why do you keep calling me Sam?" She asked him what he would rather be called, and that was when the miracle happened. "Call me Jim, Mel," he told her, without even a hint of an idea of what she had been through prior to this moment. Melinda froze, dropping the heavy tool as it dawned on her what the man in front of her had just said.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed as she gasped back a sob. She flung herself into his arms. "You're back," she repeated over and over while Jim, still none the wiser of the situation, held his wife comfortingly. Melinda had resigned herself to accepting that this day would never come. And that had also meant accepting that the sacrifice Jim had made for her had failed. But now, even as she looked into Sam's eyes, she could see that it was her Jim staring back at her. Jumping into another man's body may have been a crazy idea; but it had worked. They were together again.

It was obvious to her that he was completely unaware of all of this. She wondered how on earth to go about explaining things to him. Jim had always been open-minded. But this seemed beyond anyone's wildest of imaginations.

Half an hour later, she and Jim returned to their house with Delia, Eli and Ned in tow. Their friends waited outside as Melinda took her husband inside and prepared to reveal his new face to him. He screamed as he looked in the mirror, and then listened as she explained what he had done, and why. "You did it for us," she told him.

Melinda smiled tearfully at Jim, letting him process the huge revelation. Then she spoke again. "You tried to protect me when you realised that you'd died. In fact, I saw your ghost before I saw your body. Then you refused to cross over and you went into another man's body. His soul crossed over. But you didn't know me when you woke up..." she trailed off with a sob, closing her eyes and reliving the memories. Jim took her hand and soothed her, "hey, it's alright now, Mel. I'm here now." She sighed and leaned into him.

She could hardly believe it herself, but here he was. She had buried the love of her life, cried for him, celebrated his short life; and yet here he was. Jim had returned to her.

Weeks later, a hospital trip, which was necessary because of a sprained wrist which Melinda had stubbornly refused to get checked out sooner, led to an amazing discovery. One which found the couple staring at the screen of an ultrasound scan. She was eight weeks pregnant with their first child.

Working out the dates, they realised that their baby had been conceived before Jim had been shot. Melinda could not take her eyes off the screen. "Please tell me it's real," she breathed in awe. She felt beyond lucky. To get a second chance at life with her husband was a gift even more powerful than the one she had been born with. But to be blessed with the baby they had longed for was almost too good to be true. And she would never forget the feeling she was experiencing in that moment. Pure happiness. Bliss.


End file.
